1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of producing a water-in-oil emulsion. It relates further to an apparatus for practising this method and further to a water-in-oil emulsion treatment apparatus for the preparation of water-in-oil emulsions for the operation of diesel engines of automotive vehicles and of stationary plants.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A large number of emulsifiers, i.e., chemical additives, are for producing at least temporarily stable emulsions, i.e., homogeneous mixtures of two materials which as such are not intermixable, such as for instance a water-oil liquid. A few mechanical methods for the production of emulsions are known too, whereby, however, the emulsions separate again after various time spans.
A number of applications, specifically in case of combustion machines and oil burners, require that a mixture of materials, e.g., an emulsion, must last in a certain condition during a short time span only.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which reliably prepares in a as simple as possible procedure a water-in-oil emulsion as fuel for diesel engines specifically for an application in automotive vehicles. The admixing of water in fuels leads to a reduced fuel consumption, reduced harmful or obnoxious substances or to an increase of the output of combustion engines. Generally the water is to this end injected by a separate injection plant into the cylinder chamber and intermixes with the combustion fuel which has been injected shortly before the combustion.
This necessitates, however, an enormous additional expenditure regarding auxiliary devices at the engine proper and such are installed practically only on large diesel engines or in such instances in which a large output is needed during a short time span.
Due to the generation of additional harmful substances, chemical emulsifiers can not be considered for an application in combustion engines. Commonly known mechanical devices for the production of water-in-oil emulsions have the drawback that a constant mixture ratio can be produced with the necessary small mass flows in for instance, small diesel engines, which constant ratio is necessary for proper operation.